


Genie out of the bottle

by hifftn



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel), Lovestruck - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, And Then Some, Bad bad puns, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, aaaaaaaall the smutty goodness, but also delicious smut, so many bad genie jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/pseuds/hifftn
Summary: Razi was a patient man/genie, but he also had his breaking point. And once that was reached, he liked to play dirty.
Relationships: Razi (obviously) x Reader (MC).
Kudos: 18





	Genie out of the bottle

I was working in the bowling alley – polishing the balls while thinking about polishing some ‘balls’ – when Razi walked in, carrying some crates with new stock for the bar. He bent over to set them down, giving me a nice view of his perfectly pinchable tush and some naughty ideas.

“I think I’m done here, boss. What should I do next?” And in my mind I added: ‘You?’

“You can help me with the bottles,” he said with his radiant smile.

“Oh, you are trusting me with your home?” I batted my lashes and grinned at him.

He sighed quietly, defeated, but didn’t rise to bait. So I walked over and grabbed the first two bottles, looking at them curiously.

“I know that there’s at least one part of you that won’t fit in here,” I casually remarked, saw him tensing a bit.

“Really? Are we’re back at the bottle jokes already?”

“Hey, they never get old. Just like you,” I pointed out to my defense. But he was right, since I knew what he was I was constantly cracking jokes.

With a tired shake of his head he started putting the bottles away, but I wasn’t that easy to get discouraged.

“Hey, barman, how about you pour me a drink?” Leaning on the counter I waited to turn to face me before I added: “I’d like a Djinn Tonic, please.”

As if he hadn’t seen that coming already, which is unlikely, he groaned in annoyance. “You’re still on the clock.”

“Fine. Make it a vir-djinn Djinn Tonic.” I knew I was smirking and that probably pissing him off, but I was doing my best not to laugh out loud.

“So basically a tonic, right?” He slid a glass over the counter and turned back to put the bottles into the shelf. 

I looked around the bowling alley – that was empty like most days – and spotted some leftover decorations from Christmas.

“Hey Razi, isn’t it time to take that off already?” I pointed towards the tinsel at the ceiling, waited for him to spot what I was talking about before I launched my next attack. “Or do you keep that there to remind you of your favorite Christmas Carol? You know…. ‘Djinn-gle bells’?” 

“Ugh, maybe you could get back in your box.” He clearly wasn’t amused. But at least I was.

“Heh, get back in your bottle!” I shot back only for him to cross his arms in front of manly, hairy chest and grin at me suggestively.

“Didn’t you already point out that I would never fit in there?”

Now it was my turn to almost spit out my drink, but I have worked too hard on all my puns to drop the topic now. I could give him this small victory, but I still had a handful of other arrows in my quiver.

“Hey, since there are no costumers – again – how about you and I playing a nice game to pass some time? I guess your favorite card game would be…” I was making a meaningful pause, giving him time to brace himself for my next attack on his nerves, “… Djinn Rommé.”

“Really? Can’t you just drop that subject?”

“No. Can’t you just drop your pants? Because, let’s be honest, you’re no wearing much of a shirt when you are in Djinn mode anyway.” Not that I wanted to complain, I liked that view.

”If you don’t like card games, would you maybe enjoy a roleplay game? Nothing, naughty of course. Something like Dun-djinns and dragons?” I ignored his unnerved expression and pressed on. “Or is the only dun-djinn you’re interested in your sex dun-djinnn?”

“It’s only 2pm! Do you really have to start on a topic like that so early in the day?”

Was there a tiny hint of blush I was spotting on his cheeks? I cackled gleefully, this afternoon was very much to my liking so far. Razi dropped the rag he was using to wipe the counter and put his hands on the bar, leaned in so closely that I thought I could actually see some of the blue sparks in his eyes.

“What? Do my jokes get your En-djinn running?” I just couldn’t stop, not after all those hours lying awake at night, coming up with Djinn jokes and puns.

“You better stop making suggestions like that before you are in too deep, my dear.”

“But what if I want you deep?” I wasn’t even hiding my intentions anymore. “So, tell, Mr. Genie, where do I have to rub to get a wish granted?”

Before the grin on my face could grow even wider he grabbed me and kissed me, not mind-blankeningly but still making my knees go weak.

“So, what are you whishing for then?” His voice was low, rumbled in my ears like thunder, the promise of a storm, filled with rain that would soon lash my body.

“Do I have to actually say ‘I wish for…’? Or can you read my mind?” I almost breathlessly panted back. 

He stared into my eyes, sparks of blue lighting dancing at the periphery of my vision, when I felt a solid body press against my back and butt, making me jump in surprise. When I turned around my jaw – and also my panties – almost dropped. There was another Razi, just in front of me, looking like the one I had just kissed, feeling like the one I had just kissed, too. A tangible copy.

“So you CAN read my mind,” I uttered in both shock and arousal, the realization of the possibilities this offered just making my panties damp.

“It’s not hard to read your mind when it’s written all over your face what you want,” Razi, my Razi, rasped behind me, while I hesitantly brushed my fingertips over the exposed part of the other Razi’s chest. For science. And also for science I plucked a single chest hair from its mooring, making both of them flinch simultaneously.

“Hey!” Razi 1 complained.

“That hurt,” Razi 2 added. Okay, that really was confusing. But I was willing to work my way down to their pants – I mean, down to the truth of this all.

“Wait, is he – is he real?” I wasn’t sure anymore with whom I was talking, because both looked completely identical yet somehow real. 

“We both are. Kinda. He’s me, just not – constantly available. I can conjure him in an illusion and he will act like I do.” Razi had come out of behind the counter, was now sandwiching me between his two versions.

“And he can hear you,” Razi 2 pouted slightly. “And he doesn’t like to be talked about like some kind of prop. I’m pretty much real, believe me.” He grabbed my hand and put it on his chest again. I could feel warmth and his heartbeat, the tickling of his chest hair under my palm. In awe I twisted my body a bit, put my free hand on the original Razi’s chest. It felt just the same.

“So, both of you are real. And I can touch both of you… and you both can feel what I’m doing to one of you? Like some weird kind of – I don’t know, mirroring?”

Both chests suddenly rumbled with laughter.

“No, actually I was just pulling your leg. We can’t feel what the other is feeling.”

I slapped his chest lightly, but had to admit, he had gotten me with that one.

“And here I was already thinking about how I could use that to my advantage,” I pouted a bit, still with one hand on each their chest. 

“You don’t seem to understand… now it’s us being in an advantage…” With a smirk they both came closer, trapped me between them and their warmth, their smell.

“Wasn’t that what you were wishing for? Getting your brains fucked out?”

My knees buckled at the mere thought of it and I slumped into the embrace of Razi 1, but the hands of Razi 2 behind me also came to rest on my hips to steady me.

“God… yes…” If he, no, if they offered, I wouldn’t say no. Who thought that his magic could be used for something like that, too? (Fangirls thought. I bet that was actually their first thought at all.) I pushed my guilty conscience to the side, figured that it wasn’t even cheating if a) Razi was here and b) the other guy was Razi, too. And if it really was Razi he already knew what I liked and what not. Could that get any better?

It could. Razi 2 started kissing my neck when Razi 1 leaned in to kiss my lips, almost devoured me, left my mind spinning and my body craving more. So much more. But conveniently there was more for me, another set of hands, lips, and yes, when Razi 2 pressed his body against my back I could already feel the promising hardness in his pants. I wasn’t sure yet where I could fit that when Razi 1 was already somewhere inside of me, but I postponed the logistic decisions to a later time.

Now I was more interested in getting all of us naked. My hands clutched Razi 1’s suspenders, tugged them down, not caring we were still in the middle of the bowling alley. If he didn’t protest he’d probably taken care of that somehow. It was really nice to a have a magical boyfriend.

I let my thoughts wander just like the Razis their hands, pinching, teasing, groping, tugging at me until my pants were open and my shirt only held by one button. Razi 2 behind me suddenly tugged my pants and panties down, making me shriek briefly at the cool air hitting my heated skin. Razi 1 undid the last button of my shirt.

“Can’t wait to have you naked already,” he growled and I chuckled.

“You chose that ugly design for our uniform… so don’t blame me if you want to take it off me…”

“I blame you for wanting to rip it off you all the time, though,” he growled and pushed the shirt off me, leaving me in my bra that was instantly snapped open from behind. Razi 1 instantly cupped my boobs while I still fumbled with his shirt.

“Can I wish for the both of you to get naked? Would that work?” My frustration and impatience got the better of me, I just couldn’t focus when they both were kissing and touching me. And it was weird, when I turned around I had to open the same shirt on Razi 2 that I had already unbuttoned. I needed some magical help here. Or any help.

“You can wish for whatever you want, but I’m not sure if I should even listen to you. You only cracked jokes about my magic all day, do you really think I’m doing trick for you now?” But there was mischief in his voice, no anger or annoyance at all, and I could already spot some wisps of blue magic tugging at their clothes.

Naked and pressed into a hot bundle of skin and lips and limbs we moved from the bar to the worn out couch in the back, one Razi in front of me, the other behind me. I lost track of who was the original one and I couldn’t tell, not by their voice, their touch, their kiss. Their cocks. And they both knew exactly what I liked, how to they had to touch me, to kiss me, having me at the edge before we even really started.

When we almost stumbled over the couch I got at least enough of a break to catch my breath by pushing the Razi in front of me down at the couch and straddling him impatiently. But the one behind me grabbed my arms and pulled me back into his chest.

“Not so fast, you little teasing minx. I think it’s our turn now to tease you for a change.”

The one behind me held me in place while the Razi in front of me sat up a bit, leaned in to kiss me. I whimpered when I felt him graze my nipples with his fingertips on his hands’ way down my body. When he slipped a hand between my thighs I threw my head back onto his 2 shoulder, gave that Razi access to my neck. I knew I would end up with hickeys and marks all over my body, but actually I was looking forward to it. Proofs that this wasn’t only some illusion but real, as real as their skin under my fingertips and their breath on my body.

When Razi 1 found my clit I jumped, already so aroused that I felt like coming any second now. And he knew it. Slowly, oh so slowly he grazed my hidden nub, made it swell even more until he stopped moving his finger, just kept it there and the pressure up. At least that was what I thought, until I could both his hands running up and down my thighs. With Razi 2 holding my arms… how many Razis where there? How many hands? My eyes flew open and looked down, only to see blue wisps floating around us, gently bumping into our bodies, like soap bubbles, leaving a slightly cool sensation behind. Except for on my clit.

“Holy shit…” I groaned and bucked my hips lightly, felt the laughter rumble through Razi’s chest behind me.

“So impatient… how about we edge you once for every bad joke you made today?” He leaned in and nibbled at my neck and I felt like melting again.

“So none?” I tried to sass back. “I worked hard – oh my gosh – worked hard on those jokes… you think… holy!… you think they just – oh! – just came to my mind like that…?” I had no idea how many jokes I had cracked, but it were definitely too many when this was the punishment.

The blue floating lights dimmed and the pressure on my clit eased off. I sighed in relief, hoping they would finally give in and fuck me already.

“Fourteen times, I’d say,” Razi 1 announced and pulled my hips closer, right into his lap so that his hard cock lid through my wet folds, bumped against my clit and sent sparks, not of the blue but of the almost electric kind, through me.

“Oh, come on!” I was desperate, could only think about them fucking me into oblivion but no! My immortal Djinn boyfriend decided to hold a grudge. Both of them! 

“Nope. No coming at all for a while. So be a good girl and stop complaining now.” He was perfectly still, didn’t give me any stimulation at all.

“Hey, what happened to ‘Your wish is my command’?!”

“Okay, fifteen times.” Razi grinned but I felt like crying. Did he really want to edge me fifteen times? I could never survive that.

“Razi!” I struggled between them, needed friction, anything to get me off. Anything.

“Or…” Razi 2 began and I stopped struggling to listen to his suggestion.

“Or we could spank you. Fifteen times.”

I groaned again, spanking not exactly my favorite but right now it sounded good to me. Better than not being allowed to come fifteen times.

“Or…” Razi 1 spoke up again, “or we could make you come. Fifteen times. You think you can take that much?” His hands on my hips kept me firmly in place so I couldn’t even grind down on his cock.

“Yes! Oh my god, yes! That! I go with that option!” I was so frantic already, maybe I would be embarrassed about my eagerness, but right now I didn’t care. All I wanted was a hard cock in my pussy and optional another one somewhere else.

“You know you got to earn it, right? After being such a brat all day?”

“Yes, yes, let me earn it! But god dammit, let me move!”

The Razi behind me suddenly let go of my arms so that I almost toppled over, but the one in front of me caught me in time.

“Fine. Go on and earn it.”

I instantly grabbed his face and kissed him, messy and desperately, raised my hips and grabbed his cock with one had to steady it, positioned us and sank down on him. With my eyes closed and my lips parted I reveled in the feeling of him stretching me, filling me up until I couldn’t take a single inch more.

Razi 2 stepped next to us, leaned down to kiss me and snapped me out of my blissful state for a second. I rested one hand on the chest of the Razi under me and wrapped the other one around the other Razi’s cock.

Slowly we all started to move, I raised and lowered my hips, Razi 1 bucked up into me, his hands on my hips, guiding me.

Razi 2 cupped my chin and gazed at me, stepped even closer when I parted my lips for him, darted out my tongue to taste him. I opened my mouth wider, let him push his cock slowly inside until he hit the back of my throat. My hand, still loosely wrapped around the base of his cock, prevented him from pushing in too deep.

I kept riding Razi 1, let Razi 2 rock his hips while I tried to keep my head still. It was messy, it was hot, groans and grunts and the creaking of the decrepit couch the only sounds, every now and then traces of blue magic sizzled through the air.

My moans and gasps were muffled by Razi 2’s cock, but still loud enough to let them know just how close exactly I was. Very close.

When warmth and pressure bloomed around my clit I knew that they were using magic again, and to be honest, the moment pleasure exploded inside of me, washed over my body and almost drowned me was pure magic, too.

I panted when Razi 2 pulled his cock out of my mouth to give me a moment to catch my breath, but I was eager to get them off, too. I rode Razi 1 harder now, raked my nails over his chest and threw the other Razi a challenging look.

“How much can your magic do? You think you can mojo me nice and ready for a second cock?” They both groaned at that suggestion, sounded like dolby surround. More blue sparks filled the air and when Razi 2 moved behind me, guided his cock to my other hole, he could push right in, slowly but without pain. 

I groaned at the fullness, babbled incoherent pleas and praises when we slowly found a rhythm, surrounded by Razi, hands, lips and cocks driving me crazy. This whole Djinn thing was getting better and better. 

When I felt a touch on my clit, this time a real finger and not some magical spark, I knew I wouldn’t last much longer. Filled like that, after all the teasing and touching, the kissing and licking, I felt like bursting, the tension in my belly too much to take any longer. My fingers dug into Razi’s shoulders, his hands were on my waist, the other Razi’s hand on my hip while his free hand rubbed my clit.

This orgasm was slower, deeper. My toes curled, my body tensed but I tried to keep the rhythm up, wanted to ride it out for as long as possible. My skin tingled, I shuddered and jerked between then, unable to think, to speak, only able feel the pleasure and relief curse through me.

When my body clenched and unclenched around them they both groaned. Maybe they were somehow connected after all, they both came within only a few seconds.

Once we all caught our breath, sweat slowly cooling off on our bodies, we scrambled off each other and plopped down on the couch. I closed my eyes, reveled in the afterglow, my head resting in the lap of Razi 1 and my feet in the lap of the other one.

“Are you going to pass out from exhaust-djinn?”

I opened my eyes again, saw the teasing grin on both their faces.

“Ha, ha, very funny,” I grumbled and closed my eyes again. “Besides, you still owe me thirteen orgasms. So… how many copies of yourself can you conjure?”


End file.
